


Waltz of the Flowers, Allegro

by Andromaca



Series: Blossoming is Hard [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kind of an AU bc Asahi is a Christian here and he celebrates Christmas, M/M, basically the only thing that happens it that they come out as a couple to asahis family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromaca/pseuds/Andromaca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It put warmth in Noya's heart to think about a little Azumane Asahi sitting on the couch and trying to keep his eyes open to see Santa Claus on Christmas' Eve, or the same kid waking up to gifts and the smell of his mother's ginger biscuits, (...)”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waltz of the Flowers, Allegro

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry it sucks but i needed to update anyway so i thought "if i don't have any inspiration, at least lets write about a ship that i hate to write of but i love to read fics about" so yeah??? ok  
> i bleached my hair recently so maybe some of the bleach got to my brain and burned the last remains of my writing skills

It wasn't the first time Noya had been at Asahi's, but this time was definitely the most awkward: surrounded by Asahi's relatives, he was sitting on the sofa talking with his grandma mostly, but also his uncles and cousins sometimes asked him questions. There were no children, so the house was a bit calm, but the chatting and the classical music coming muffled from the bluetooth speakers in both the living room and pretty much every other room of the house (yes, the first floor bathroom as well) countervailed the lack of screaming and high pitched, childish laughter. However, despite his embarrasment and general nervousy, Nishinoya was having a lot of fun.

It was December the 25th, and Asahi was obviously a Christian, it couldn't be otherwise. It put warmth in Noya's heart to think about a little Azumane Asahi sitting on the couch and trying to keep his eyes open to see Santa Claus on Christmas' Eve, or the same kid waking up to wrapped gifts and the smell of his mother's ginger biscuits, but couldn't focus much on the thought since lunch was ready and he kindly helped Asahi's grandmother to get up and reach her seat.

 

Surprisingly, Asahi left him alone and god knows why he did it. He had spent the past half an hour chatting with people who weren't his boyfriend, and felt ignored but also frightened because he literally never met member of his family apart from Asahi's mother (who was cooking) and Asahi's father (who was showing off his renewed car to his brother).

But, somehow, they were reunited during the meal, Noya quietly refilling his plate every once in a while. Noya's hand was gently and resting on Asahi's thigh as he ate, rubbing his thumb on it in an attempt to, _hopefully_ , calm him down a notch.

Today was _the day_.

The day on which they had decided to come out as a couple to Asahi's family.

Theorically, as Asahi said, they were very open-minded and surely wouldn't have been depressed over one of their members was gay. Perhaps it was their religion, perhaps it was the fact that they all had traveled a lot and got to know the reality of the world, but Asahi was 100% they would have loved him anyway.

So, as the “Waltz of the Flowers” played from the speaker on the shelf behind him, he got up and cleared his throat, drawing the attention to him. He had always loved that song, and it playing on such an important moment gave him the strenght to at least make a decent speech.

“So... Um... Thank you for coming today.”

 _This is stupid, Asahi. They come every year, after all it's Christmas_.

“Well. I've got some news. About me. And my friend, Nishinoya.”

He petted Noya's head, earning a knowing smile.

“Actually, my _boy_ friend. Me and Nishinoya... Yuu... are dating.”

He was beet red by now, and the room was completely silent except for the still ongoing music. Thank God nobody turned it off during the meal. Nishinoya was wearing a frozen smile too, but was as nervous as him.

Suddendly, Asahi's grandmother spoke.

“That's great, honey. But the question is, can you please pass me the salt, Yuu dear?”

Her toothless smile was lovely, and warmed up everyone's heart ti know that even her, at the age of 87 was accepting of them, so that people started coming to congratulate them and told the guys how much of a lovely couple they were. They were both still flushed, but definitely happy that they had it taken it in the right way. Even Asahi's parents.

“Asahi, darling, you will have to learn how to fry eggs now. You don't want to make Yuu do all the housework, do you? So I will teach you how to cook!”

Asahi's mother was the happiest, her eyes were filled with tears of joy because she always had loved Yuu and she would have been, to the least, rather offended if Asahi didn't take his virginity. She hugged them both at the same time, very tightly, and when she let go of them she walked towards the kitchen to get the pudding while humming a song unknown to their ears.

 

Now, it was time for Noya's family to know. And it was going to be very hard to make them listen, mostly because of his annoying flock of siblings.

**Author's Note:**

> as i always say, please follow me on tumblr at turnip-senpai.tumblr.com bc i feel very alone (but please send me asks lmao theres no point in having ghost followers really like you can also request fics about everything also something original idk)


End file.
